


roommates? (it's temporary.)

by goldfinchex



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College AU, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Height Differences, Roommates, Tagging as I go, Tumblr Prompt, really unrepentant fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfinchex/pseuds/goldfinchex
Summary: "it's a temporary arrangement," seungwan says to herself as she moves into sooyoung's apartment when the younger girl gets injured.---(some fluffy college AU wenjoy for the fandom)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based off the Tumblr prompt: In a strange turn of events, smol Person A reaches the top shelves for tol Person B because Person B has a back problem that makes it hard to carry heavy objects or move their shoulders much. 
> 
> (see full prompt here: http://prompts-for-the-otp.tumblr.com/post/161104742130/prompt-140)

When she gets the text, she all but flees from the classroom.

Sure, it’s a tutorial and all. But she’s already in the top percentile of the class and potentially missing out on 5% of her grade isn’t likely to pull her A+ down to an A-, loath as she would be to get anything less than an A. (Somewhere, Yeri's voice is snide in her head as she points out that they were all on  _exchange_  and  _none_ of their grades mattered,) but  _this_  was more important.

It takes her five minutes to hail a cab. Five hand-clenching, traffic-cursing minutes.

By the time she sprints into the white halls of the hospital, Sooyoung’s giving her this weird attempt at a smile as the nurse nags her for the last time. Seungwan’s the one who helps Sooyoung fill in the papers for Sooyoung’s discharge. Thank god that she had insisted that they all buy a decent amount of insurance for their foray here.

_Park Sooyoung. Female. 3 rd September 1996._

Oh. My.

“It’s going to be your birthday soon!”

Sooyoung sighs. “Yes, no shit Sherlock. Now can we get going?”

“Yes, yes, thanks, Ms Lee!” She bows frantically at the nurse as she scurries to grab the white straps that Sooyoung’s holding up, hefting the tote bag onto her bony shoulders. “How are you feeling? Have the painkillers kicked in and stuff? What happened?”

Sooyoung laughs, then winces as well. The painkillers obviously  _weren’t_ doing their job and Seungwan is torn between marching into one of the offices to give them a piece of her mind, but that, she would have to leave Sooyoung for a bit to do that… and no. Just. Calm down, Son Seungwan.

“Just a mild car accident. See, I’m all fine! They did the scans and stuff. Doctors say it’s just a moderate back sprain. Hey, Seungwan, I’m really okay. You don’t have to check my shoulders or anything! The doctors have done that already.”

“Still…” Seungwan looks at Sooyoung. But Sooyoung simply gives her a sardonic brow raise. Just two seconds of an injection of her well-used judgment. And so she relents. Just slightly. “I’ll grab dinner with you today, okay?”

(In truth, Sooyoung will never object to that suggestion. Seungwan, having dinner with her? Lord, help her.)

 

========

 

They soon realise they’ve run into an interesting conundrum when Sooyoung wakes up the next day and went to class without eating breakfast.

Her stomach’s the one that betrays her, and Seungwan, ever alert to all things Park Sooyoung, notices. They are in that one class that Seungwan shares with the freshman. Seungwan’s fingers fly over her keyboard, scribbling down notes in their shared Google Document. Seungwan’s not usually this distracted, but today, she’s playing with her fingers.

 

_**From: wendy-unnie** _

_(09:42): did you eat???_

_[09:42]: no_

_(09:42): why not?!_

_[09:43]: er._

_[09:49]: hey, is the prof asking us to write a paper?_

_(09:51): yeah. 1500 words. due next week. topic isn’t set._

_[09:51]: what are you going to write about?_

_(09:52): dunno. maybe about the actual authenticity of tourist experiences in those tours that are purported to be authentic? but he says you can actually write stuff about… anything… really…_

_(09:52): also wtf don’t distract me why didn’t you eat_

_[09:53]: *sighs*_

_[09:53]: couldn’t reach the shelf_

_[09:53]: lol_

 

At this, Seungwan’s brows hitch up. “What?” she whispers. Then it dawns on her. Sooyoung watches the way Seungwan’s mouth purses into that little  _O_  of realisation. 

 

========

 

Seungwan doesn’t really take no for an answer.

It’s ridiculous, how Sooyoung just stood there, gapping, as she lets Seungwan into her apartment. Seungwan’s tiny frame has just lugged in a duffle bag (probably filled with clothes), her leather backpack (filled with the usual), her laptop case, a steamer, and a frying pan.

“Seungwan-unnie?” She begins, quizzically. “What…”

“I’m going to stay here for a week. You don’t mind, do you? What with your injury and all. And then you can’t… even reach for your cereal.” Seungwan sets her stuff down gingerly on the counter. “And since your roommate’s gone running off to gallivant around Melbourne, there’s no one around to help you out.”

“How did you even hear that Yerimie’s gonna be away for that long?”

Seungwan makes a sound. “Please. I know she didn’t tell the rest of us, but she posted on Insta about it. Anyway. Gosh. Your shelves are pretty tall. How does Yeri reach them?”

“She doesn’t.”

“You guys usually order takeout.” Seungwan doesn’t miss a beat.

Sooyoung tries to deny this for approximately four seconds. Then gives up. “Yeah, we do. I would help you with your shit. But you know. Doctor’s orders.”

Seungwan smiles beatifically at Sooyoung, whose heart stops for three microseconds. “I’ve got this.”

Impulsively, Sooyoung suggests, “You know. You can sleep in my bed if you want.”

She may or may not have instantaneously regretted it. Wanted to take it back. She might never fall asleep if Seungwan’s sleeping  _in her bed_  because her heart would be too busy sprinting down an Olympic track or something.

But Seungwan’s reaction stops any rising panic: her eyes are wide, entirely circular and her face has rearranged itself into a perfect description of the deer in headlights phrase.

Finally, she manages to stutter, “I think I will just take the couch!”

She’s not  _that_  merciful. “You sure? My bed’s pretty comfy. I would hate for  _your_  back to be ruined.”

“No, no, no, I’m going to be here for a week or more and I cannot possibly impose—”

“Come on, Seungwan-unnie—”

“But—”

Okay, she’s tortured her long enough. “Fine. Invitation’s going to be open whenever you want to take it up though!”

She watches as Seungwan  _gulps_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes hi! i usually write seulrene but this prompt!! how could i not make an attempt at a wenjoy fic - the fandom needs more wenjoy tbh and i will # try - if you have any suggestions please lmk, esp since i'm probably not that good at characterising them!
> 
> for now i'll work on the next part(s)! // feel free to yell at me @goldfinchex on that bird app. have a good day all!


	2. Chapter 2

Seungwan’s known Sooyoung for a pretty good amount of time, but it’s in the past two days that she’s discovered a few new things about Park Sooyoung.

Time to fess up: she has always been closer to Joohyun and Seulgi.

Sure, she's friends with Sooyoung and all, but...

She's never known that Sooyoung's more of a night owl than a morning lark. Maybe she's had some inklings, but no, it's never been confirmed. Nor was she ever particularly well-acquainted with the scent of Sooyoung's soap and shampoo. But now that she's been borrowing them, and that well, she has learned that Sooyoung seems to love using a lot of her conditioner each time she showers, Seungwan has quickly determined that she appreciates the scent. Maybe a bit overly so, but… can she really help it?

And then there’s the fact that Sooyoung’s _gorgeous_. Not that she’s not known this. But she’s never seen Sooyoung without a minimum mask of BB cream and lip tint. Even without that bright red shade of _MLBB_ , Sooyoung’s skin is still radiant, her full lips pretty and pink. God. Son Seungwan. You’re losing it.

On this thought, Seungwan also wonders if she’s made the wrong decision to move into Sooyoung’s apartment.

But. Seungwan bites on her lip. Sooyoung’s… being strangely _nice_.

That’s not exactly the word either. She’s not being _nice_ in the way that Joohyun’s nice. She’s definitely not going out of her way to make Seungwan’s life any easier. She’s not really being nice in the way that Seulgi’s nice either, none of that easy amiable charm. Sooyoung doesn’t bother with that kind of niceness.

Somehow, she still feels that Sooyoung’s trying to be _nicer than usual_.

But why?

She can’t really pinpoint what it is, but oh, she should probably save the breakfast from burning first!

_Four minutes later:_

Sooyoung’s smirking. Seungwan sighs a little because she _knows_ that Sooyoung’s inwardly cackling about how the pancakes are just _slightly_ crispier than they should be. Still completely edible and not likely to cause a thousand and one different cancers, so it’s not like she’s hit Yeri-levels of disastrous cooking. Which doesn’t exactly say much, Seungwan knows, but…

“Oh, stop worrying so much,” Sooyoung laughs as she finishes a mouthful of pancake. “It’s not _terrible_. Could you get some of the syrup from the shelf though?”

“The top shelf?” Seungwan clarifies, brows rising.

“Yep. You might need to use the stool – Yeri had to use it, naturally.”

Seungwan sighs, just a little, at that remark. The stool’s a rickety little thing with shaky legs, and even though it’s not particularly tall, she wobbles a little as she climbs onto it. As she reaches upwards for the cupboard, Sooyoung appears behind her.

“Why did you bother getting up?” Seungwan asks, her arms jerking to grab the shelf to steady herself.

“If you fall, I don’t want you hit your head. Firstly, I would lose my personal cook. Secondly, I would have to call the ambulance and we’ll wind up in the hospital again. I don’t think I really want to see the nurses again anytime soon, do you?”

“Not really, no,” Seungwan concedes. There’s a strangely deflated feeling rising in her, but she pushes it aside in favour of trying to not fall off the stool. She reaches for the syrup and promptly hops down. “Here. Gotcha. Why are the shelves in this apartment all so damned high?”

“Dunno. Might be because they didn’t build the house for gremlins.”

Seungwan groans as they return to the table. “You’re _terrible_.”

“Oh. Sorry. I meant goblins.”

“Hey!”

“Fine. Pixies.”

“Anyway,” Seungwan says loudly, “I’m going to be out late today. Might swing by the supermarket to grab some stuff. Would you like anything?”

“Hmm? What are you going to be doing?”

“One of my friends from Canada’s apparently in town – we’re gonna catch up over dinner. I’ll come back after classes to make you something like… soba, if that’s good with you? I might not be around by the time your classes end today though.”

“Oh? Friend from high school?”

“Nah, Josie’s from back when I was in elementary school actually. She was one of the first friends I had in Ontario. She’s pretty cool. I’ve not seen her for _years_!”

“Hmm.”

“Yeah. Josie’s like, the nicest person you’ll meet—”

“Nicer than you are?”

“Yeah, way nicer, actually. Oh don’t look at me like that! It’s not that hard to be nicer than me. She used to bake cookies with her sis and bring them to school, which were excellent. I mean, she taught me how to bake meringues. Hmm. I think you’d like her. She’s a smart kid. Would be able to keep up with all your coding things.”

“She’s a com science major then?”

“Yeah. One of those go-getter types, you know? People are always surprised that she’s so sociable you know, since her career’s going to involve staring at the laptop screen for like, half an eternity, but she’s also a whizz at all those programming languages. Not sure what she’s up to exactly, but I think she interned at a pretty big tech place last summer. Or at least, that’s what her Instagram mentioned.”

“Cool.” Sooyoung looks contemplative for a bit. “Say hi to her for me.”

“Of course!” Then: “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Why would I mind?”

“It’s just that… we made plans to watch a movie or something right? But Josie’s only reached out to me last night and she’s going to zip out of town in two days or something. I _promise_ I’ll make it up to you.”

Sooyoung hums. “It’s okay. I’m not mad about it. Besides, _The Fault in Our Stars_ isn’t going to disappear from Netflix, Seungwan.”

“Are you… never mind.”

“Oh, spit it out, Wanda.”

“Nah. Unimportant. Anyway, how’s your back this morning? Are you feeling any better?”

“Smashing, thanks for asking. I feel like I could do ten somersaults already.”

Seungwan coughs, trying not to laugh. “Oh yeah?”

“And twenty cartwheels, while I’m at it.”

“Sure, sure,” Seungwan says, placatingly. “Anyway, do you have plans tomorrow night?”

“No, not yet. I confess that my mobility has dipped somewhat, you know.”

“Well. Do you want to go out then? There’s got to be something showing that we can watch.”

“Sure. Are you picking?”

“You can!”

“If I wanted to watch a horror film—”

“Oh, god—”

“—because horror’s really _great.”_

“Fine. I relinquish all veto powers. If I died mid-film from the adrenaline, you’re writing that email to inform Joohyun and Seulgi that I’ve died.”

“Why, don’t I need to tell Yerim-ie too?”

Seungwan snorts. “Would be more effective if you Tweeted at her. Or posted a picture of my corpse on Instastory. Does that violate the community guidelines? Sounds like it might. Maybe an Instastory of the mortuary maybe. Cause of Death: Death by Horror Film. Might make the headlines. Do you think Yeri would care enough or whether she’ll laugh about it and make my cause of death viral?”

 

========

 

By the time Seungwan finally gets back into the apartment, it’s way past midnight and she’s _just_ a little bit over tipsy.

Even if she’s not as much of a lightweight as Sooyoung is, Seungwan’s not a particularly strong drinker and Josie’s clearly drunk Seungwan under the table. Which kind of led to her drinking even _more_ since the penalty was for Josie to laugh, smack Seungwan’s arm, and make her down two more shots. And so Josie’s here too, having decided to take it upon herself to drag Seungwan’s drunk ass home.

Seungwan groans. “You’re _still_ walking upright. How are you still standing?”

“Simple. I drink more than you do. Now can you _stop_ pulling on my hair, Wendy?”

Seungwan pouts as she punches in the passcode. “Maybe. Your hair’s nearer for me though. Your shoulder’s much too high up.”

“That’s because you’re barely standing upright.”

“But you’re so _tall–”_

Josie groans too. “Can I just dump you on the couch – oh, hey, hi roomie. You’re Joy, right? Nice to meet you.” In the darkness, Josie flashes a cheeky grin as she drags Seungwan past the threshold. “Brought your friend back. ‘Fraid she’s really knocked too many glasses into her system. Oh hey, Netflix! But I… I best be going? Do you need help taking her to her bed? I heard you got into a car accident recently.”

Sooyoung nods, slowly, as she takes in their sudden presence. “Sure. Just leave her on the bed in the room – yeah, the yellow door.” Seungwan gets up from her position on the couch and winces slightly at the effort. “Thanks for bringing her back.”

A grin. “No worries. Maybe see you again in a couple of years!”

With that, Seungwan’s friend disappears through the door. With a crash or two as she staggers down the hallway, but her yells of, “I’m okay! Just a bit of a clutz, y’know! Bye!”

Sooyoung stalks into her room and sighs. “Now what am I to do with you?”

Seungwan blinks her eyes open to suggest, “Water?”  

“Fine. You owe me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more things!! i'm like oh no am i supposed to input a vague plot thing into this now ?


	3. Chapter 3

She wakes up to the glare of the sunlight, blinking away the sandy sleepiness as best as she can. When did the sun ever get this bright in the morning?

For a moment, she’s not very sure where she is. The ceilings and walls are a pale yellow, the blinds aren’t shuttered, and the sheets are a light green… Wait. Sheets? She blinks again, the grogginess rapidly fading. This… isn’t right.

Then she realises that she’s wrapped tightly in a blanket. And in Park Sooyoung’s very nice arms.

It is _very_ nice, but she also barely manages to hold a scream back. Good lord, she’s tucked in bed with Sooyoung?

How?

Ah, she remembers now. Josie probably brought her home after she misgauged the amount of alcohol she could feasibly drink in under two hours. Mixing alcohol is _such_ a terrible idea. She could say that she’s good at math, but when it comes to figuring out how much she can stomach before knocking out, let’s just say she might as well be tossed back to kindergarten for failing basic mental sums.

But good god, why is she even in Sooyoung’s _bed_? And how does she get out of bed to use the bathroom without waking Sooyoung up? Shit, that headache isn’t going away anytime soon, and god, she _really_ needs to pee.

As she tries to pull herself out of the sheets, Sooyoung startles, her eyes snapping open and the two of them lock eyes. She thinks that Sooyoung might’ve _swallowed_ just before she rolls away as fast as she could.

“Morning!” Sooyoung greets as she untangles herself from the blanket, her long legs meeting the floor with a thud. “You drank last night,” Sooyoung says, by way of explanation.

“And…”

“Yeah, your friend left you in the bed. I couldn’t persuade you to let me take the couch instead.”

Seungwan’s brows rise. “You couldn’t _persuade_ me?”

“Yeah. You’re a _really_ strong drunk. Who knew that your spindly arms were capable of such strength, huh.”

Seungwan sighs, cradling her throbbing head in her hands. “I don’t suppose you know if I puked last night?”

Sooyoung laughs. It’s a bit too loud and it is slightly mocking, but if there wasn’t a lick of sarcasm in her voice somewhere Seungwan _would_ be concerned. “Twice. You really overdid it huh?”

Nervously, she asks, “Did I mess anything up?”

Sooyoung hums as she busies herself with tidying the pillows on the bed. And then she rearranges her half of the blanket nicely. 

_Park Sooyoung._

Sooyoung smirks, just a bit, when she replies, “Yeah. The first time you puked you messed the toilet up you know. I cleaned that up. And the second time?” A brow hitches. “Your black top looked very good on you before it met its sorry end.”

“Wait, what?” she glances down and notices she’s wearing a _really_ oversized t-shirt. A t-shirt too long and too wide for her own narrow frame. “You helped me change?”

“Well, yeah doofus.” Sooyoung sounds a little too nonchalant at this. “You owe me, okay?”

“I owe you?”

“Of course you do. Drinks, on my birthday.”

Seungwan groans again, lowly. She needs more water in her system before she can deal with Sooyoung. Right now, her brain feels worse than shreds of desiccated coconut.

But she agrees. And: “Can I _please_ have more water?”

“For this you better be buying me at least three cocktails, Son Seungwan.”

Seungwan waves her hand in agreement. “Yeah, now _please_ , my head’s killing me.”

She ignores Sooyoung snicker as she says, “Sure, grandma.”

 

========

 

After Sooyoung gives her the glass of water, the younger girl pulls the blinds shut and leaves Seungwan in bed. She tells Seungwan that she’ll order something in from UberEats, and well, given that she’s already being so _nice_ to Seungwan, that she’ll get to pick. Fair enough. She’s already burdening Sooyoung by letting herself be brought down by a hangover anyway. And _she’s_ supposed to be the one looking out for Sooyoung, not the other way around!

When she tries asking if she could help with anything, Sooyoung shakes her head and curtly orders her to _like down, oh my god, and just sleep. _ 

She’s not sure how long she’s slept by the time she next wakes up. Her head’s a _lot_ better now, which she’s pretty grateful for. She slips off the bed, gingerly, and heads to the bathroom to wash up.  

Bah. She looks terrible. She’s sure that Sooyoung was the one who helped her remove her makeup because Seungwan always forgets to do that when she’s drunk. Without any concealer under her eyes, it’s pretty clear that her eyes are somewhat puffy, and there’s no mistaking the signs of poor sleep.

She sighs. She’s _not_ a good drunk.

First things first, she’s gotta wash that grit out of her mouth. A shower might be in order…

By the time she pads out of the bathroom, she feels a lot better than she did twelve minutes ago. She puts on Sooyoung’s oversized shirt but throws everything else into her blue laundry hamper.

Towelling her hair dry, she exits Sooyoung’s room and finds Sooyoung walking towards her with the black UberEats paper bag in her hands.

“Oh, hey, you’re up. Just in time too. Before you ask, your phone’s in your bag still.”

“I wasn’t going to ask… but now that you’ve mentioned it, thanks!” She hops over to her bag, and ow, okay, her head still hurts, so no jumping around for today. “Thanks. Aww, the battery’s flat.”

“Yeah, sorry, I don’t know where your charger is.”

“S’okay. It’s in my bag, for future reference if it ever comes up again.”

Sooyoung levels her a _look_. “I swear, if you ever want to get this drunk again, give me a warning, will you? Anyway, dude, just eat your lunch already.”

 

========

 

When her phone is _finally_ charged, she flicks their group chat open and she sees two missed calls from Seulgi. And of course, their group chat is absolutely flooded with texts and stickers and wait—

“ _PARK SOOYOUNG!”_

Sooyoung winces, rubbing her ears somewhat dramatically. “I’m right next to you, you know.”

“What’s _this_?”

Sooyoung smiles innocently. “You were sleeping. It was cute. Thought the others might have liked to see a picture of you drooling.”

“But really, you had to take a picture of me _without_ my shirt on?”

“I don’t see the problem. You’re obviously still wearing a bra,” Sooyoung points out in a matter-of-factly manner. “Besides, only Yerim-ie is laughing at you. Joohyun thinks it’s hilarious and Seulgi’s pretty amused too, isn’t she? Relax, it’s not as if I sent it to, I don’t know, the Exchange Student group chat.”

Seungwan groans. “ _Really_.”

“Yeah, believe it or not, there’s that picture in front of you. So yes, _really_.”

Seungwan sighs. She’s cradled her head in her hands too many times today, but Park Sooyoung was _really_ something else.

It’s what she deserves, she supposes.

(She doesn’t look up in time to see Sooyoung swallowing nervously. Or well, it also doesn’t strike her that Sooyoung’s kept that picture in her own phone.)

 

========

 

**_From: seulgom_ **

_-11:34-: are you awake_

_-11:34-: u r living with SOOYOUNG ??_

_-11:34-: wannie r u ok_

_-11:35-: did u get drunk? was it bc of her? ? i'm here if u need to talk ok but also omo she sent those photos_

_-11:36-: i mean u look good in a bra i guess? but like_

_-13:04-: btw if you don’t reply my texts by tonight i'll assume u died and i will fly over to kangarooland to save u bb :(_

_-13:05-: joohyun says i'm being too serious about this but !! whatever she can think whatever u matter more_

_(15:23): i’ll tell joohyun u said that_

_(15:24): but im ok i moved over bc sooyoung injured her back she couldn’t reach for the shelves so_

_-15:30-: omG pls dont tell joohyun do u want me to die wanda-ssi_

_-15:31-: I TAKE IT BACK u can die in koala country and i wont care D:_

_(15:32): just kidding_

_(15:33): sooyoung and i are gonna stay in today and just order in food_

_(15:34): we’re watching a movie_

_(15:35): pray for me_

_-16:22-: sflr i was actly out with sunmi-unnie earlier my ass is already gonna get kicked so go ahead and tell joohyun that i think u r more impt to me_

_-16:23-: but srsly tho_

_-16:23-: atb wannie ily i will always be here if u need to chat_

_(17:20): also dude i think joy took care of drunk me holy smokes_

 

========

 

She does _not_ ask Sooyoung about it. Sure, she knows that Sooyoung cleaned up after her, but… okay that in itself is a feat because Sooyoung doesn’t like doing chores.

Amongst the five of them, everyone knows that Joohyun’s the kind that preferred cleaning and all the other domestic nonsense the most. Never mind that she’s in med school, she’s really just amazing that way. Seungwan half suspects that Joohyun owns a Time-Turner, but they’re in the real world and in the three years that they’ve known each other, Joohyun’s clearly, well, not a witch. Besides, she hates heights – would make a _shitty_ witch even if she tried. She can hear Yeri laughing in her head: _Seungwan-unnie, you’re mixing different witchy descriptions up_. Bah.

And well, between Seulgi, Sooyoung, and Yeri, she’s not sure which one of them wanted to avoid doing chores more. For sure, Seulgi does do the chores because she’d do anything Joohyun asks of her, more or less, and chores is definitely something Seulgi’s willing to take up if it means that Joohyun’s time can be better spent making her strange Excel Sheet flashcards for the billion and one Greek and Latin terms she has to cram into her small head. Then between Sooyoung and Yeri? Tough call.

Point being, she feels like Sooyoung’s done a _lot_ for her in one night. And that zoinks her out.

It comes back to her, in bits and pieces, like a hazy cloud drifting its way back. A vague memory of Sooyoung chiding her oddly gently, or of Sooyoung lightly removing her soiled top and replacing it with the shirt she’s currently wearing (which _really_ smells _a lot_ like Sooyoung). Or the way she would ensure that Seungwan’s glass of water was filled all night. Or say, Sooyoung could also have kicked her onto the carpeted floor. Wouldn’t have been too uncomfortable, and really, drunk people can sleep on tarmac roads: a soft carpet would be like sleeping on merino wool or something _._ Or well, ensuring that Seungwan doesn’t choke on her own puke and just perish via asphyxiation.

That would have totally been _bad_.

Which begs the question: why?

She shudders. God knows what kind of favour Sooyoung’s going to ask of her. Buying her a drink definitely _can’t_ be the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this chapter was going to have 1 more scene to it but I... scrapped the "useless fluff filler" but I will maybe make it up to you in the next chapter?


End file.
